New Member
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested story for Mimic-Me101. When a young girl is captured by the Forever Knights, Ben and Rook come to her rescue, but soon discover something of hers that has powers similar to the Omnitrix. Rated T for Violence.


**(Here is the requested story for Mimic-Me101, and her OC Vianna. Rated T for violence. Vianna belongs to Mimic-Me101. Ben 10, Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko and the Forever Knights belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action)**

* * *

A New Member

* * *

The warehouse on the outskirts of town was empty, sans the group of Forever Knights, interrogating their young, female captive. A young, teenaged girl of fourteen, with blue eyes, black curly hair, white buttoned up shirt, dark blue jeans, named Vianna. She had been captured because of her necklace that was given to her by her father, who had been a retired Plumber. She already knew what her necklace was capable of, but never used it unless it was important. Well, it was important now, but the Knights have captured her father, and had taken her necklace, and now they were making her answer as to where her father had received the necklace.

"I already told you, I don't know where my father got the necklace. Now let me go!" Vianna struggled to free herself from the two Knights that held her in place as one of them stood in front of her, holding the white necklace.

"Such pitiful lies from a lying wench. You know about the necklace and you must know about it's origon. Tell the truth now, or else your life will be terminated." He ordered, giving the signal for the other knights to surround her and point their weapons at her, ready to shoot for the kill.

"You have but one last chance to admit to us where your father received the necklace, young woman." He spoke in a menacingly tone.

Vianna was afraid for her life, but did not show it in her face, and she promised her father that she would never tell the origin of the necklace.

"I do not know." She stated, angrily but in defeat, for she knew they would not believe her. To her horror, the knight holding her necklace gave the command to fire, but then the walls to the warehouse on the right burst, and charging in was what looked like a truck with the label 'Max's Plumbing' written across, drove right through a squad of knights and screeched to a halt.

Exiting the car came two figures that Vianna had never seen before, a 16-year-old boy wearing a green and black shirt with what looked like a watch around his wrist, and a tall, periwinkle-blue colored being with white markings on its face and wearing what looked like space armour.

"Seize them!" Ordered the head knight, and the other knights charged firing their weapons at the two supposed rescuers. As Vianna watched the boy activated his watch and to her amazement, he was transformed into a black, green creature, with a big white grin, one green eye, gold bolts on his shoulders, arms, and hips, and what appeared to be plugs on it's fingers, tail, and two antennae.

"I'll take care of these guys, Rook. Get the girl." It told the other being, as it attacked the on coming knights by blasting an explosive amount of electricity. Some of the knights fell done from the electrocution, but others still charged and fired, but the creature was able to avoid being hit and attacked them again.

While she watched Vianna hadn't noticed that the two knights that still held her, were suddenly disarmed and were fought to the ground by the the figure, who in turn asked her if she was alright.

"I'm fine. But who are you, and who is that?" She pointed to the monster that was now in a full-scale combat round with several knights.

"That is my partner, but that is not important. You must get to safety." He tried to move her away, but Vianna shoved him off. "But, I have to get my necklace. It is important to me."

"I am sorry, but you must be more concerned with you life. I may get hurt." He tried to explain, but then Vianna ran straight for the battle after seeing the knight that hah her necklace suddenly drop it, and was now free for grabs.

"Wait, Come back here! You will get harmed." Cried the person who tried to help her escape, but she quickly grabbed the necklace, put it on, and the placed her hand on it. While she did this, a bright light emanated from the jewel of the necklace, causing everyone to stop the fight and look, and then the light was gone, and in the place of Vianna, was another black figure that looked just like the one the boy had turned into, only it had a more feminine look.

"That necklace, it works like the omnitrix! Seize her and bring me the necklace!" The head knight ordered again, and his men attacked.

"Oh, not this time, bozos." Vianna grinned as she unleash her electric attacks on the knights, whipped them with her tail, and discharged their weapons.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Said the boy-turned-alien as he marveled at the girls abilities until the head knight ordered a retreat, since half of his men were defeated.

As the Forever Knights evacuated the area, the two figures came to Vianna, ready to ask her about her necklace. Before this the boy turned himself back to a human and asked. "How did your necklace do that? I thought the omnitrix was the only thing that can turn others into aliens."

Vianna, still in her electric form, a Conductoid, smiled and said, "Well, I guess you were wrong on that subject. My necklace works kinda like your watch, only it has four alien DNA samples, Pyronite, Conductiod, Necrofriggian, and this unknown one that rarely use due to its unkown host."

"That's interesting, I'm Ben Tennyson, and this is Rook Blonko. We received a distress signal from our base saying that he Forever Knights had captured you. Why?" Ben introduced and asked.

"Well, you see, my father gave me this necklace before he was captured. The necklace, he told me, was a prototype by Azmuth. But was said to be unstable unless in the possession of one with a caring and protective mind, me, I guess." Vianna explained as she returned to her human form. "Now that my father is being kept prisoner, I wish to join you and help me get him back."

"Well, I am not certain if you should join us. If you pardon my choice of words, but I am afraid you are too young." Rook thought about it out loud.

"Hey, I fought off a couple of the Knights, doesn;t that make me qualified?" Vianna questioned, and Ben intervened.

"You do have a point, but do you know anything about the Plumbers or the Forever Knights?"

"Only some minor details, but that doesn't matter. I have to get my father, or who knows what they will do to him. He is all I have left. " Vianna sadly admitted, sighing in understanding that they would not accept her.

"Are you certain you do not have any friends or living relatives?" Rook asked, but Vianna shook her head 'no'.

A Ben and Rook talked about this, they finally said that she could join them, but she would have to learn a bit more on the Plumbers and learn some decent combat skills. Rook even said that he would be her instructor in her combat skills.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Vianna thanked them as she and Ben and Rook entered the vehicle and drove the Plumbers headquarters. Vianna had to do what ever it takes to get her father back, and maybe these two could help her, these new friends.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Here you go Mimic-Me101. I hope you enjoyed the story I made for you.)**


End file.
